Sentimientos
by JanyPotter
Summary: Hermione escribe en un pseudo diario de vida. rn"Hay muchas otras chicas alrededor tuyo, te admiran y te quieren aunque no sé si tanto como yo te admiro y te quiero..."Tristeza y sufrimiento cambia a felicidad y satisfacción en un one shot


Sentimientos... 

Hoy me he dado cuenta con dolor que no valgo lo suficiente para ti...

Si, lo sé, es lamentable lo que estoy diciendo pero así me siento.

Tu eres tan bello, amoroso, simpático, cariñoso, y tienes corazón de oro...y yo? Yo no soy nada, nada valgo y nada soy.

Hay muchas otras chicas alrededor tuyo, te admiran y te quieren ...aunque no sé si tanto como yo te admiro y te quiero...

Pero tienen muchas otras cualidades. Las cuales ,según creo yo, tu disfrutas y yo no poseo...

Mi vida ha girado en torno a ti durante los pasados siete años, y quizá es ese apego el que te aburre y buscas cosas nuevas en otras chicas...eso me duele, no sabes cuanto...

Cuantas noches he pasado escuchando tus problemas? cuantas confesiones, dolores, alegrías, sufrimientos, amores, desamores, decepciones...Eso no sirve para ganar tu corazón, no sirve para ganar un lugar en tus pensamientos y en tu vida...

Pensé que casi te tenía pero con dolor me doy cuenta que no es así, no te tengo y nunca te tendré, tampoco te he tenido, sólo eres mi amigo...me conformo con eso.

No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti a mi lado...Seguiré viendo como cientos de chicas se te acercan y te admiran mientras tu les das más importancia a ellas que a mi...Que soy tu admiradora secreta, la que te observa detenida y silenciosamente en tus noches de frustración, en las cuales no quieres ninguna palabra...sólo acciones de las cuales luego puedas sentirte agradecido. Pero...he escuchado alguna vez un "Gracias Hermione por acompañarme siempre"? No...un doloroso pero cierto No...

Y por eso siento que no soy lo suficiente para ti...mi vida te ha pertenecido y te seguirá perteneciendo...

Otro día...nuevamente paso inadvertida en tu vida.

Mis peleas con Ron continúan como ya ha sido tradición.

Tu ya no me miras, cuando te hablo sólo contestas con lo necesario para responder a las pocas dudas que te hago sobre lo que pasa por tu cabeza...

Como me gustaría ser la dueña de todos esos pensamientos, cuidarlos y protegerlos con mi vida si es necesario...pero no, otra tiene que serlo, ser la dueña de tus pensamientos más ocultos porque tu prefieres a otra ,cualquiera pero no a mi. tu eres el que elige...

Nuevamente ha venido ese chico...Terry Boot, a la hora de almuerzo después de que tu te has ido a decirme que me quiere y que piense en salir con el...Me encantaría poder decirle "Está bien" sin ninguna atadura pero no...estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y destinada a guardármelo aquí por el resto de mis días...le respondí con un seco "No" y seguramente dejé su corazón tan hecho trizas como está el mío...

Un nuevo amanecer... has estado terrible conmigo, no sé que te pasa

Es cierto que Voldemort tiene que volver y tendrás que pelear contra el...te entiendo perfectamente tu lo sabes...pero estas tenso, estresado.

A Ron y a mi no nos hablas, no me dejas acercarme a ti...

No sabes cuanto me duele eso, siento que muero por dentro, necesito sentir tus palabras atravesando mi ser, tu aroma cuando te abrazas a mi en tus momentos de debilidad, lo necesito porque si no moriré por falta de alimento al alma...

No entiendo por qué cuando traté de acercarme a ti para preguntarte que te pasaba te volteaste rápidamente hacia mi y no dijiste palabra, y cuando te insistí me tomaste por los hombros y me dirías algo...mi corazón esperaba esas palabras que saldrían de tu boca...pero te arrepentiste y con un seco "Olvídalo" te alejaste por el pasillo dejándome parada ahí y con mi corazón prácticamente trizado y mis ilusiones de saber que te pasa por el suelo.

Me has dedicado un par de palabras el día de hoy en el desayuno...me han dejado descolocada en el momento pero con una ilusión tremenda...no sabía porqué pero tenía un buen presentimiento... "Necesito hablar contigo esta tarde...en el lago" y seguiste comiendo sin dedicarme otra mirada que me hiciera sospechar de que se trataría nuestra conversación...

Pasé todo el día con tus palabras retumbando en mi cerebro...finalmente sonó la campana que nos indicaba el final de las clases, fui a dejar mis cosas a la sala común y salí corriendo a tu encuentro en el lago...finalmente todas mis dudas sobre tu comportamiento serían resueltas...

Por cada paso que daba el antídoto de la esperanza reparaba lentamente mi corazón...visualicé el lago y tu ya te encontrabas ahí...con una cara de nerviosismo completamente extraña en ti...caminé un par de pasos más...el miedo se apegaba a mi sin saber porqué...las piedras crujieron bajo mis pisadas y tu te percataste de esto...volteaste tu cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tu mirada y la mía hicieron un hermoso y fugaz contacto...Eso me tranquilizo y me sentí en el derecho de acercarme a ti...te pregunté fijando nuevamente mis ojos en los tuyos que que te pasaba...desviaste tu mirada hacia el piso y comenzaste..."Tengo que decirte algo..."

No sé por qué razón estas palabras cortaron los latidos de mi corazón e hicieron a mi respiración quedarse atrapada en mi pecho...

"Que cosa?" pregunté acercándome más a ti inconscientemente e instintivamente una de mis manos se fue a tu mejilla y movió tu cabeza en dirección a mi obligándote a mirarme...Pusiste tu mano sobre la mía que aún se encontraba sobre tu fría mejilla y tomaste aire profundamente..."Esto no es fácil para mi de decirte.."

Traté de pasarte toda la fuerza que había dentro de mi a través de mi mirada...quería que continuaras...necesitaba que continuaras...

"No te preocupes Harry.." No pude articular más palabras pero creo que con sólo esas te bastó para continuar..."Yo...yo..." Cerraste los ojos como tratando de poner las palabras exactas en tu boca...y en ese instante yo sólo atiné a decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente y lo que había deseado sacar de mi pecho y mi mente durante mucho tiempo...

"Te amo Harry" Y dicho esto sentí tal alivio que me abrasé a ti temiendo que escaparas...Para mi sorpresa con una mano acariciaste mi cabello suavemente y con la otra me abrazaste por la cintura mientras decías con la voz más dulce..."Yo también te amo Hermione"

Después de esto sentí que mi vida tenía sentido...que yo si valía algo para ti, el sol volvió a brillar y sentí fuerza y felicidad en mi corazón por primera vez desde hace muchas salidas del sol y de luna, de muchas tardes de soledad en la biblioteca, de muchas noches de llanto y amaneceres de esperanzas para el nuevo día...Hoy, abrazándote, besándote y sintiéndote a mi lado mi corazón vuelve a latir, la sangre fluye por mis venas otra vez y mi mente sólo tiene a una persona dentro de ella...Harry Potter El Niño Que Vivió.


End file.
